Episode 1994-190 07-09-1994
07-09-1994 Saturday, July 9, 1994 Sponsors: H, P, 12 West Babylon New York: 1987 - 2004 11 Magaw Place: 1987 - 1999 Year: 1994 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|H is for horseshoe. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|George the Farmer demonstrates above and below. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash - In London, Kermit tries to talk about the London Fog, but is interrupted by the London Frog, a Grenadier Guardsman carrying "The Famous London Log", and a London Hog. By the time he's ready to talk, the Fog has evaporated, and the others gather around to dance the London Clog. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Ringmaster displays 12 fluttering finches. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|P - Pyramid |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street Animal Films: Giraffes |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Bellhop has to make 12 wake-up calls. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Goofy sings "The Caissons Go Rolling Along" with Christian, Michelle, Toby, Brandon, Chip & Dale |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rubber Stamps: 12 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Snow in the city |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Pat the Pilot skywrites a letter P with her plane. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Planet H / h |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Hoots plays jazz in a park, accompanied by Chip and Dip. They are encountered by Mary, who wants them to play a new version of her nursery rhyme, which involves another lamb. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Consonant Sound Limerick: H - Horse |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Alphaquest: H Heading over the hills in a helicopter to a hippo's house. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|H for hair |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gina plays and sings "Follow the Leader" with the kids |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A mother bird brings her babies a huge number 12 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Pigs In Space: "As we left our heroes last week, Captain Hogthrob had just ordered the Swintrek's bi-annual inspection..." Dr. Julius Strangepork calls for "all hogs on deck," and when they appear, we find Fozzie Bear has replaced First Mate Piggy! Captain Hogthrob orders that the entire ship be scrubbed down from stem to... the back part. Captain Hogthrob, after inquiring about Miss Piggy's shaving habits, dismisses the rest of the crew so he can make a pass at the ersatz "First Mate Piggy". He is left chasing Fozzie/Piggy around the bridge of the Swinetrek. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ladybugs' Picnic |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|P for Puddle |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "Home On The Range" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sign language: Day, morning, noon, night |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A supermarket worker stacks 12 cans, which keep collapsing every time someone grabs one |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Balthazar, Raisin, Mew, Rugby & Ditz sings "Be Positive, Try Positive" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Letter Sound Limerick: P - Penguin |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Trying and Trying Again" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gladys the Cow helps Kermit direct the dance scene of his movie. Her task is to count backwards from 4 and yell "action", but she counts forwards instead. Kermit shows her the right way to and count and yells "Action!", which Gladys uses as an excuse to begin her dance scene. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|P Words (including parachute and plug) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Number Twelve Rocks |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Story of Twelvia |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Letter H hoist |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Four Squares sing "It's Hip To Be a Square." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fozzie's Comedy Act (Phrenology): After nearly ruining everyone else's act, Fozzie finally gets his chance, using Kermit as an assistant for a demonstration of phrenology, the art of reading bumps on the head (even if he has to make them himself). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|12 kids are counted. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|P for Planet |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sings "Alley Cat" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Picnic with P foods (carried away by ants) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|At a zoo, monkeys clean each other and run around. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|P is for Painting |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Annette Monster and Frankie Monster sing "Love the Ocean" to urge others to "show respect for the sea" and refrain from throwing trash in the water. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A hand draws a telephone booth. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|H - Horse |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Grover asks Chelsea, "What is love?" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|I am dry, they are wet (man laying on the beach) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A boy draws a picture of his friend, Carey. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Dots pull a square |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Huey, Dewy, Louie & The Kids sings "Country Roads" as they sit around the campfire |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|P for Pack |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:1990s Episode Guide